


Wanker

by KazikluBae



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Headcanon, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazikluBae/pseuds/KazikluBae
Summary: I present thee: Micah Bell masturbating headcanons





	Wanker

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

  * Micah isn’t a compulsive wanker, but he often will masturbate when completely bored.
  * Sometimes it helps him to sleep too.
  * If you look closely, you could find him masturbating, back against a tree.
  * His eyes get semi-closed, seeing the world through his eyelashes.
  * Most of the times he keeps himself on his feet, always on guard – and it has been a while since he had an orgasm that could actually make his legs tremble.
  * _“Me? Shaking legs like a weakling? You should know better than go around messin’ with me”._
  * ‘Course Micah, you would never get weak knees.
  * He likes to remember the best ones – like most people – the only difference is that the ones he considers the best are usually the ones he made suffer the most.
  * He likes to hear them pledge, to squirm under him, to remember their tears, that is a big ego boost.
  * _“You’re fuckin’ with me, woman? I don’t “need” an ego boost. I am an ego boost”._
  * Sure Micah, anything you say.
  * Their voices begging for him – or to him – on the bed and outside of it, make him feel so good about himself, so strong.
  * Other times, he just strokes himself without anyone in mind, just focusing on the feeling of pleasure, his cock getting hard and thicker.
  * Really slow at first, stroking all his length.
  * His tender flesh being stroked by calloused hands.
  * Then, as he got harder and his desire more feverish, he would stroke the end of his boner, the tip of his cock.
  * He is quite the chatter in bed, we all know that, he likes to take control, grunting and sighing between his commands and sayings, but that changes when masturbating. If anything, he’s quieter than the wind.
  * He sighs, breaths deeply.
  * His hands aren’t soft as the insides of pussy or an ass, so he can’t get too wild rubbing himself, not without something to make it slid better.
  * He already spat on himself once. Or twice. No one really knows.
  * _“I won’t deny it, but nothing like a nice throat to wet me all over”._
  * He knows how to control his orgasm, he won’t come unless he wants to. He can take ages and also come in five minutes if that’s what he wants.
  * If he’s just bored he can roll with that cock in hand for a very long time, stroking it slowly, almost painfully.
  * If he just wants to sleep or if he just wants to take off the edge of the day (or if he’s in a crowded place) he can come quickly just for the sake of it.
  * He often plays with his balls too.
  * When he comes, he holds his cock tight in his hand until the last drop of cum falls on the ground.
  * _“I’m sure it felt nice to you too, no need to thank me”._




End file.
